marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dave (Oahu)
|gender = Male |tv series = Inhumans (4 episodes) |actor = Chad James Buchanan |status = Alive}} Dave is a young man from Hawaii who accidentally met Crystal and eventually became a love interest of hers. Biography Meeting A Princess Dave was driving his quad down a road at night on Oahu island when he failed to see Crystal and Lockjaw, who had fallen to the ground, exhausted.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Dave's quad hit Lockjaw and Dave was thrown over the vehicle. However, he was not hurt and went to Crystal and Lockjaw to check on her. Crystal abruptly blamed Dave for hurting her dog and used her powers to keep Dave away from her. Dave was afraid by it and offered to help her, to which Crystal angrily ordered him to make a doctor come. ]] Dave took Crystal and Lockjaw to his home, put Lockjaw in his barn and lent Crystal a few clothes. He also called his former girlfriend Audrey despite the fact that she was still heavily affected by their breakup. Dave and Audrey exchanged some mean comments but Audrey eventually agreed to look after Lockjaw. Once she left, Crystal awkwardly expressed her gratitude towards Dave, who high-fived her in return, much to Crystal's surprise as she had never been touched by a human before. The two then smiled and took a look at Lockjaw who was slowly recovering.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For Medusa A Safe Human To Be With Audrey returned to Dave's barn to check on Lockjaw one more time and declared that the dog was recovering. When Crystal decided to leave with her dog to find her family, Dave was immediately interested in seeing Lockjaw's teleporting ability whereas Audrey advised them otherwise. Still, Dave, Crystal and Lockjaw teleported away and arrived nearby a beach. talk about their lives]] Dave and Crystal sat on the beach and began to discuss about their respective lives on Earth and on the Moon. Crystal declared that she did not know she could enjoy being with a human and Dave explained that not all humans were bad people. Knowing that Crystal had a lot to discover about living a normal life, Dave ran into the sea and invited her new friend to do the same. Although she was at first reluctant, Crystal eventually agreed to join him.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Inhuman Royal Family Reunion Dave, Crystal and Lockjaw returned to Dave's home, where Audrey examined Lockjaw once more and told them that their little getaway had worsened Lockjaw's wound. Before leaving, Audrey intended to take a picture of Crystal as she knew she was not a regular Human and wanted to report her to the authorities, but Crystal burnt her phone down, prompting Audrey to leave. Following her departure, Dave warned Crystal that this could have consequences. Nevertheless, they looked for a way to find Crystal's family and figured out that the best way was to use Crystal's lighting manipulation ability to create a signal powerful enough in some high location to be seen by her family. and Dave share a kiss]] Dave took Crystal to one of the highest points of Oahu and Crystal generated powerful flashes of lightning to attract the attention of her family. They then waited, hoping for some members of the Royal Family to come. Meanwhile, they further discussed about Crystal's experience on Earth. When she joyfully told him that she had had a great time with him, Dave softly kissed her and after a short moment of surprise, Crystal kissed him back. At this moment, Medusa, Black Bolt and Louise Fisher came to them. Together, they all went to Dave's barn to pick up Lockjaw. calling the cops on Dave, Crystal and Lockjaw]] However, following her incident with Crystal, Audrey had called the police and brought them to Dave's barn as well, intending to have Crystal and her dog arrested. Fortunately, Dave managed to play for time while the Inhumans left with Lockjaw, leaving only Louise in the barn. By posing as a couple, Dave and Louise managed to convince the policemen that Audrey was only talking nonsense.Inhumans: 1.06:The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Personality Dave is a lively and friendly young man who fully embraces the traditional Hawaiian saying "Hang loose" and lives according to this casual way of life. When he encounters Crystal, he does not express distrust, contempt or disgust towards her and her Inhuman nature, only being surprised and a little afraid when she used her powers on him. Dave actually enjoyed Crystal's company, he was enthusiastic about her powers and Lockjaw's and he did his best to make her feel at ease. Additionally, Dave was genuinely willing to help Lockjaw get better, even if it meant calling his resentful ex-girlfriend Audrey, and to assist Crystal in her search for her family. Dave's positive attitude and way of life deeply impressed Crystal to the point that she, an Inhuman Princess who usually despised Humans as violent and dangerous, fell in love with him. Dave also fell in love with her and expressed sadness at the idea that Crystal was leaving, even if he was happy for her since it meant she had been reunited with her family. Facilities *'Dave's Ranch': Dave lived in a ranch located on the Hawaiian island of Oahu. He brought Crystal and Lockjaw into his ranch after the latter was wounded by his quad bike and called his former girlfriend Audrey to heal the giant dog. Dave provided shelter to Crystal and Lockjaw in his ranch until Crystal was able to reunite with her family. Relationships Allies *Inhuman Royal Family **Medusa **Black Bolt **Crystal - Love Interest *Lockjaw *Louise Fisher Enemies *Audrey - Ex-Girlfriend Appearances In chronological order: *''Inhumans'' **''Season One'' ***''Divide -- And Conquer'' ***''Make Way For... Medusa'' ***''Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' ***''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' ***''Havoc in the Hidden Land'' (mentioned) References Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes